


The monster in Saint Dominic’s street

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: Frank comes home during easter. There he discovers that the legend he heard as a child was more than just a legend. To make matters worse, his meds aren't helping.





	The monster in Saint Dominic’s street

**Author's Note:**

> me??? with another supernatural frerard fic????? y ee s. i wrote this in spanish but i thhinkk only like two people cared so i translated it in english,,, hope someone likes or i'm deleting both 4realsies this time lmao

Every year he visits his family during easter. He stays for two or three days. Eats way too much. Hears his mother talk about banal stuff for hours without end. Hears his father complain about how he looks over and over again. And he leaves with big bright smile on his face. Thanking god that another easter has passed. And that, with some sort of miracle, he has managed to survive.

There was just one thing that bothered him.

“Have you seen anything odd?”   
  
Frank had heard plenty of stories. Mainly when he was a kid. His parents always told him that the monster was going to catch him... If he didn’t do his homework. Or if his room was dirty. Or if he said a curse. If he skipped classes. Or if he smoked. Basically, Frank lived with a constant fear of being catched by an infernal creature. Like any other good catholic boy that you know yourself.

When he entered middle school things changed. He was the one that told his cousins stories about the big monster of Saint Dominic’s street. He told them that he appeared to kid who shouted. Or that watched tv in televisions that they didn’t own. That way, he could have a nice and relaxing evening by himself. He had never stopped to think that he was doing what his father had done to him.

It sort of just happened.

It was a story that come from generation to generation that way. A simple tale that could be adapted to any era and situation you could think off. The monster was an icon where they lived. It was a story everyone knew. And everyone had one or two experiences to tell about it. All of them. But. Frank.

“Asides from our little,  _ pal _ ? No”

Every neighbor in Saint Dominic’s street had seen something strange happening in the house number 223. See, I need to repeat, every single one of them. But.Frank.Iero. Was that luck? Not exactly. Frank had tried to seek the damn thing! During his times of rebellion in middle school and high school, he stopped fearing the monster. Now he had an extremely big morbid curiosity about it. He knocked on the door of the house 223. He even tried breaking and entering. He would go outside in the middle of the night. He listened to every story there was to tell.

“Did you see it?” The man said yes with his head “When?”

“About two weeks ago. I was having troubles with the satellite dish.” Bob continued “So I went outside to see if everything was okay. And fuck. There was a terrible smell. I couldn’t even describe it to you, man. Worst thing I’ve had to smell in my life. And a shadow… Yeah, I saw a Shadow. By the house of Miss Jimenez. It was just standing there still. Not doing anything in particular”

“What did you do?”   
Asked Frank.

“The fuck you mean ‘what did you do’? Fuck! I ran!”

“You think it’s coming out tonight?”   
He asked, trying to hide his excitement. And failing. Miserably.    
  
“Ugh, I have no fucking clue.”

Nothing ever happens to him. It’s as if he repels the damn thing. Frank has never seen anything odd in Saint Dominic’s street. For a place filled with legends, Frank has never felt danger there. It was as if the damn monster was avoiding him on purpose. Or well, there was obviously the possibility that the monster wasn’t real.

Frank didn’t want to think about that possibility. He was 25 years old, and he still refused to even consider such possibility. No. No goddamn way. The monster had to be real. It just had to be. And he was going to find it. Oh, he was going to

Worst of all of this is that he did.

***   
That night Frank couldn’t sleep. His mind refused to stop for a single second. Instead of that, it repeated thousands of strange memories over and over again. The same weird memories. Dreams. Intrusive thoughts. Everything. It drove him mad. He ended up shaking his head out of control just to stop it all together for a single second. Something was bothering him, and he didn’t know what it was.

Sleeping it off wasn’t going to work.

He was still in pajamas, but he took off his shoes. According to the clock on his nightstand it was two in the morning.

He was going to go for a walk and try to relax a bit. Something was making him anxious but he didn’t know what.

Although he had to admit it to himself, he was constantly getting anxious for no reason. As if his brain was rotting or something. He wasn’t sure what was happening with his mind. Something was wrong.

Perhaps he needed to talk to his psychiatrist about it. Later. 

***   
  
The sky was a deep blue. The breeze of the night was cold but pleasant. Frank walked calmly through the local park. The place was completely alone. The only noise he could hear was the one of his own steps. Every once in a while the one of a dog who woke up all of the sudden. But then the dog would go back to sleep.

Asides from that, he  _ thought  _ he was alone. Because he had to be. Right?

At some point in the morning it happened.

A dark figure started getting closer.

Frank didn’t get scared at first.Thinking it had to be some known neighbor. Perhaps somebody else who was having troubles with sleep. But the closer and closer the figure got, it became clearer… It was a total stranger. And the stranger was walking directly towards him. With a smile from ear to ear.

That couldn’t be good.

Frank started walking closer. But the figure easily catched up to him. From one moment to another he was suddenly running through the park. His heart beating as fast as possible and running out of breath. But the man behind him would not disappear. He only got closer and closer. It was futile to keep trying. He couldn’t do anything against that mysterious figure.   
  
“Who are you?!”   
He shouted. He had finally given up. His legs couldn’t keep going. His body had left him.   
  
“Oh, Frank Iero. I have to admit it, years keep passing and you just look better”   
  
**“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”**

The mysterious figure started laughing and laughing. As if everything was nothing but a game to him. This only bothered Frank more. Who was afraid, sure. But that wasn’t going to stop him from throwing punches if he had to. 

“Gerard” He extended his hand “I’m the one who comes around when you misbehave"

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

The man shouted so loud that he felt like his heart was gonna pop right out of his chest.

***

It had to be some sort of nightmare. That was the only explanation Frank could think of. That it was all a bad dream. But, why did everything feel so real? Why, for fucks sake, couldn’t he wake up? It was torture. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He wanted to disappear completely from that place.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, you know?” The stranger continued, completely ignoring the panic in Frank’s face “You and I. The moonlight”

Frank had fallen to the ground from the exhaustion. And he was crawling slowly away from the stranger. He wasn’t sure what it was but the man felt dangerous. Something inside him was warning him to stay away. He wanted to run and run away from there. But his legs had given up and couldn’t bear more effort. He was done. No one was going to save him. Not even himself at that point.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Frank yelled “You’re insane! Get the hell away from me!   
  
He yelled the last sentence so loud that it was heard all around the neighborhood. But no one came to help him.

“Well, I have to admit this isn’t how I had imagined it”

The stranger said looking into the ground with angst.

“HELP!!!”   
Frank yells again. Surprisingly, no one comes. He’s all alone. He should have never left his house in the first place.

“I’ve been wanting to see you for a long time. When I finally do, it’s like this. Oh dear”

The creature started getting closer to him. Frank knew it wasn’t a man. He knew it had to be it. The beast he had heard of his entire life. It had to be this stranger. There was no doubt about in his mind. There was something weird with that guy. His eyes were hiding something bad. And his mouth...

“Please, someone help me!”   
He tried once more.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Frank”   
Said Gerard.

“AHHHHHHHH! Ahhhhhh!”

Frank kept screaming waiting for someone to come for his rescue. He was in the fetal position and there were tears all over his face. He couldn’t stand one more second of the horror. It was too much for him.

“Well, today is clearly not the day. Right?”   
  
The figure disappeared.

Frank saw it with his very own eyes. One moment it was there the next he wasn’t. He didn’t walk. He didn’t ran. He didn’t move whatsoever. It just disappeared out of the blue as if it had never been there to begin with. It was physically impossible. But it had just happened. Right there. In Saint Dominic’s park. By that point, he didn’t knew what was real and what wasn’t anymore.

***

Frank woke up.

He still had his shoes on.

It hadn’t been a dream. That terrified him. Because if it hadn’t been a dream that meant that... 

***

His mother was brooming the kitchen. He just watches as he drinks his cup of coffee. There was something he wanted to tell her. He just didn’t have the guts to do it. He didn’t want to get in trouble either. He didn’t want to make her worry. Not after the things he had made her go through in the past few years. It was enough. He stayed silent for a moment till it slipped out of his mouth:   
  
“Mom, do you ever…” He started “No, forget it. It’s stupid”

“What?”   
His mother left the broom aside while he gave him a comforting smile.

“Like… Do you ever wonder if...it’s real?”   
Frank continued.

“Excuse me?”   
  
“You know what”

Frank insisted, feeling more awkward by the second.

There was a silence in the room. As if they were both waiting to hear what the other was going to say. And that was what was happening. His mother finally broke the silence in the kitchen by going:

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”   
She had finally said.

“The monster, ma!” Frank put his fist on the table because he was getting frustrated “The monster that lives on this street!”

His mother started laughing as if Frank had told the best joke in history. She laughed and laughed without a worry in the world. She didn’t took him seriously at al. At least not at first. She had to be honest, Frank could still be an adorable child at his twenty something years old. That made her happy.

“That? Frank, that’s a story for children”   
  
B-But...You and dad… have seen things”

Frank reminds her.

It was true. Her mother had seen a mysterious shadow a few years ago. A shadow that followed her for a few blocks. But that was it. As far as his father, there wasn’t much to say either. He found a bloody t-shirt hidden in the street. Which was terrifying at the time. But, years later he decided that it must have been someone who broke his nose. That there wasn’t anything weird about it. 

“Strange things happen everywhere, dear. Don’t tell me you actually believe that stuff, Frankie”   
She said playfully waiting for Frank to smile. But it didn’t happen.

“I saw it”   
  
“What?”

“I saw it. A pale man. With hazel eyes. Chubby. Chubby cheeks too, honestly.”   
Frank continued.

“That's Saint Dominic's monster? That sounds like the average american”   
She was still being playful, completely calm hearing what Frank was saying.

“Mom, listen to me. He was weird” He tries gain “He had a strange aura. He knew my name. He chased me. I had never seen him in my life”   
  
“Seems like you got a fan”   
His mother starts laughing again.    
  
“Mom, this is something serious”   
  
His mother kept laughing and continuing booming. She was out of the conversation already. It was ridiculous. Saint Dominic’s monster was a classic tale that you told troublesome children and that was it. Frank had to be playing a prank on her or something. That had to be the explanation. Because the other one was alarming.

The minutes started passing before she dared to say it.

“Frank, have you been taking your meds?”

***

Midnight. His mother and father are upstairs sleeping calmful. On the other hand, he’s on his own staring at his bedroom’s wall. Everytime he closes his eyes, the images come back to him. That clear view of that man. Or whatever it had been. But he had seen something. It had to be real. He had felt everything! It had to be real!

The minutes went by. He wanted to at least make himself useful. So he did the unthinkable. 

He started washing the dishes.

Frank, professional troublemaker, was cleaning the kitchen on his own. He felt an incredible amount of anxiety. He needed something to distract himself with. Any freaking thing. To his surprise, cleaning was helping him keep his mind relaxed. He didn’t have to think about the monster or his mother laughing to his face. Just wash and wash.

He scrubbed one of the plates with force, trying to get rid of all the dirt.

**Knock Knock Knock.**

He heard someone knock.

He looked behind him and realized there was no one else in the kitchen. Everything clear. He stayed like that staring for a minute. Thinking that maybe it was his mother playing a joke on him or something. But nothing happened. The kitchen was empty.

**Knock knock** again.

This time he looked in front of him.

There was a man in the window. It was him! The man he thought he had imagined. It was right there. Touching the goddamn window and smiling. The motherfucking monster! It was standing outside the house as if he payed rent or something! Frank felt like he was going to faint. But instead he only left the plate fall right into the sinc. It broke into thousands of pieces inside it. 

“Ahhhhhhh!!!! HELP!!!!!”

The figure kept touching the window. 

Frank panicked. He didn't know if he should run or try to talk to him. In the end, he opened the window without thinking it twice. The way an idiot in a horror movie acts. Because his life had turned into the life of an idiot in a horror movie. It was the only explanation he had for his own behavior. 

The man smiled when Frank opened the window.

“Hey. You wanna talk?”   
Gerard asked

“Ahhhh!!!! I’ll call the cops you bastard!!! I’ll call the cops so fucking fast you won’t even know it!!!”   
Frank yelled, getting as far away as possible from the window. 

“So is that a no?”   
Gerard asked without moving from his spot.

“GET.OUT.OF.HERE!”   
Frank closes his eyes trying to block him from his eyesight. He can’t do it anymore. That thing is ruining his life.

“Frank, c’mon. I just want to be your friend again”   
Gerard says with a smile.   
  
“YOU’RE INSANE!”

“Don’t you remember, Frank?”   
Gerard insists.

“Please leave me alone!!!”

Tears start forming down Frank’s face once again. The cycle from the day before is repeating itself. He’s scared, alone, and weak. There's no hope left. He’s just waiting for his upcoming death.   
  
“Try, Frank. Try to remember me, please”   
Gerard says sternly.   
  
“You’re the crazy guy from yesterday!”   
Frank responds.

“No, Frank.” Gerard sighs “Try, please”   
  
Frank does try for a moment. And something strange happens. When he sees the stranger he realizes his facial features feel familiar. He has seen those eyes before. At some point. He doesn’t remember when. Or how. Or why. But Gerard is right. There's something that Frank is forgetting. He’s just not ready to know about it yet.   
  
His mother starts going down the stairs and shouting:   
“What’s with all that noise?! Frank? Who are you talking to? Are you alright?”   
  
“With the monster, ma!”   
He yells back with all the confidence in the world.

That terrifies her to her core.

“Frank…”   
She says as she tries to go down the stairs as fast as she possibly can.

“Try it. Please. Goodbye”   
And somehow the figure disappears once again. Leaving Frank alone in the kitchen floor. With tears on his eyes. And his mother’s heart filled with worry about his son. Things only seem to be getting worse and worse for him.

***   
His friend looks completely defeated. He has big purple eye bags under his eyes. He speaks very slow, as if they charged him for every word. He would stare at the nothingness randomly. He wouldn’t even take sips of his drink. Something was bothering him. He looked like he was in bad shape. Like something very bad had happened to him.   
  
“You okay?”   
Bob finally asks.

“No” Frank responds shaking his head a bit as if it was going to wake him up a little “I haven’t been able to sleep at all. These past few days have been nothing but hell”   
  
“Why?”   
Bob says as he takes a sip out of his margarita.

They’re both sitting on Frank’s backyard. Underneath one of the trees planted there. Because the sun is shining brighter than usual this particular day. It’s so hot out that Bob is using a handheld fan.

“I don’t know”   
He says as he rubs his eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re leaving soon then”

Bob says feeling more than disappointed. He only sees his childhood friend during this time of the year. And the idea that he’s leaving so fast is painful to him. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he considers Frank to be his best friend. Even after so many years. He still enjoys his company as much as he did when they were 10 years old. Back when they had no real worries at all.

“Oh, believe me, if it was up to me I’d be gone already” Frank explains “The only reason that I’m still here is because of ma”

It was true. After what had happened the day before, his mother begged him to stay a few more days. Not because he loved having him at home or anything. But to supervise him. See with her own eyes that he was taking his meds. Because what she had seen seemed like an episode. And she did not like the sound of that.   
  
It would destroy her to send Frank to the hospital again. The payments, the new meds, the new doctors. It would all be way too much on them. Plus, Frank swore up and down that he was okay. So she wanted him to stay a few more days to make sure it was nothing but a false alarm. That maybe Frank had seen some sort of animal in the window and panicked or something.   
  
Although she knew that hadn’t been the case.   
  
“Sounds like it’s been a terrible easter”

“So far” Says Frank before finally taking a drink out of his margarita “Hey… I got a question”   
  
“Frank, I swear to god if you keep asking me about that stupid fucking monster I’m going to-”

It was enough! More than enough. They had the same conversation at least five times already. It wasn’t possible that Frank still wanted to go through it again. He was sick of it! He regretted ever telling Frank at all. This idiot wouldn’t leave him alone about it. He just wanted to have a good time with his friend but he kept bringing up that bullshit.

“I’m just making sure. Are you completely positive that you didn’t see it?”

“I’m telling you I didn’t see it, shit! It was too far away from me!”   
Bob insists, no patience left on him.

“I’m just asking!”   
  
“Forget about it! For god’s sake!   
Bob begs him.

“I can’t” Frank stops himself for a moment. He doesn’t know if he should tell him this. But he has to. “I-I think I saw it”   
  
“I don’t believe you”   
  
Bob has known Frank most of his life. He knows Frank wouldn’t bluff about such a thing. But what he’s saying is too ridiculous to be true. He doesn’t want to listen to any more of it. He knows Frank has had some issues and all… So when he speaks about that stuff..: It’s kinda scary to him.

“It’s true! I saw him at the park! And in my house”   


“You sure you haven’t seen him in your bathtub too?”   
Bob tries him.

“This is something serious!”   
Frank raisis himself up from the grass.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What did he do? Uh? What did the creature do to you.   
Bob goes. Half joking, half terrified. Truly he doesn’t want to know what Frank would answer.

“He smiled at me”   
  
“You’re a fucking idiot”   
Bob took another drink of his margarita. It was all a joke to him. It had to be.   


“And it told me weird stuff! Asked me if I remembered him!”

Frank insists.

“What did he looked like?”   
Bob asks out of morbid curiosity.   
  
“Tall. Hazel eyes. Kinda chubby. And…”   
  
“Filled with human blood maybe? Some sort of deformity? An extra eye perhaps?”   
Bob tries, knowing already the answer.   
  
“Well… No”   
  
Frank gets back on the grass. Maybe Bob has a point. When you put it that way, the monster isn’t so creepy after all. And if he’s honest with himself, he’s kinda cute even. But he tries to put that thought away.

“Have you ever thought ‘hmmm maybe it’s just an awkward neighbor I don’t remember’. You don’t have a very good memory, after all”   


“I’ve told you already, it’s my medicine”   
Frank rapidly responds.

“Fine, I get it, I get it, okay? But there you have it. It’s a possibility.”   
  
“A small one”   
  
“Oh, of course. The possibility that you found a monster is more likely.”

“Of course”   
  
***

He managed to sleep some in the afternoon. But as soon as night hit, he couldn’t do it anymore. Something was bothering him again. Strange images came to his mind. Images that made him feel horrible.

He put on his black converse again.

_ Fuck. So this is my life now _ . He told himself as he started walking towards his bedroom’s door. He was going back to the park.

***   
  
He was sitting on a park bench by himself. Waiting for him, of course. Whoever, or whatever, it was had an obsession with Frank. Frank couldn’t imagine why. He had multiple opportunities to kill him. And had done nothing. So, even though he didn’t want to admit it, Bob could be right after all.

“Hey”   
  
“Hey. Ready to talk?”   
The stranger says.   
  
“Ready”

Frank sat next to the stranger on the park’s black bench. It was three in the morning and the place was dead. No one was there but the two of them. It was dangerous to be there, Frank thought. But it was also too late to run now.   
  
“What the hell are you?”   
He finally asks.

“My name is Gerard”   
  
“That’s not enough. Why are you chasing me?”   
He knows he won’t get a satisfactory answer but he tries anyway.    
  
“Because we’re friends”   
  
“No, we aren’t”   


“You just gotta try to remember and-”   
  
“I don’t remember anything!”   
Frank shouts.   
  
He’s telling the truth. He has tried it a lot. He has no idea who the guy is. It doesn’t matter how much he searches for him on is mind, there's nothing. Just a vague feeling of having seeing those eyes before. Nothing else. And that doesn’t mean much anyway. It’s not like there are millions of people with hazel eyes.   
  
“It’s okay. Let’s do this again. Glad to meet you”   
  
He extends his hand to Frank. The man doesn’t know what to do at first. But he ends up shaking his hand. Because he’s sick about being in the dark about everything. He wants to know what’s happening. And this is the only way to do it.   
“Hmmm”   


“Not gonna hurt you, y’know?”   
  
“I’m Frank”   
_ But you already know that, _ he thought.

“Well, Frank, you look lovely tonight”   
***   



End file.
